Svala Koldottir
Early Life Born to a lone mother in Stormheim, Svala walked between worlds; half human, half Vrykul. While her father was absent, she took her grandfather's name as her own, thus going by Koldottir. She had a hard time growing up, constantly mocked and taunted for her mixed lineage. Several trials of might brought her close to death, but she prevailed. Taking to the mountainous lands at sixteen, she lived on her own among the wild. There, she befriended a small wolf, later named Bjorn. He is still her most beloved companion to this day. Over the years, she acquired various scars and tattoos, each significant in retelling her past. At twenty two, her simple life changed. Brief Introduction to Human Society She was no stranger to humans, and spoke minor common, but did not interact with them unless need be. One day, up in the northeastern part of Stormheim, near Blackbeak Overlook, she encountered a man. A warning shot from her bow was fired as he unknowingly got too close to her current encampment. They exchanged names, and this is where she met Alverdo Blackmoore. He took kindly to her, despite her initial aggression towards him. They grew close over time, even going so far as to bring her to Stormwind for a visit. She was amazed, and he worked with her on improving her common and other human etiquette. She speaks fluently now, give or take a few struggles with pronunciations. Despite her feelings, she fled back to Stormheim. Growing Pains As she returned to her homeland, she sought out purpose in her life. She went to Skold-Ashil for a time, and trained along with the other Valkyra Aspirants. It was here she further refined her skills in wielding a sword and shield. Her light hunting mail turned into plate, and she grew stronger. New tattoos lined her biceps, sides, and thighs from her time there. One day, while hunting with Bjorn, she came across a shadowy figure. Disgusted with the Forsaken crawling over her lands like ants, she sought to attack, only to be met with a fist to her throat. She was strangled nigh to death as the figure made himself known. It was Emerson Blackmoore, in pursuit of Alverdo. He ripped the Blackmoore pendant, a gift, from Svala's neck and cast it aside, but she was later able to retrieve it. Bjorn, too, had been injured in the exchange. A while passed before she found Alverdo again. She, quite literally, ran into him. After reuniting, she agreed to return with him to Stormwind. Battles Upon receiving a new set of armor, commissioned by Alverdo, she was asked to join him in the campaign on Argus. She fought valiantly among her allies, and returned home safely. She is ready and willing to answer whatever call to battle may come next. Svala has joined with her allies in the Valorborne to help Sergeant Severin Tristram work on gaining a foothold within Gilneas. They were successful in gaining a strong vantage point, but Svala was rendered unconscious during one of the Undead attacks. A Dark Past In the lull between fights, Svala and Alverdo venture back to Stormheim to seek her mother and grandfather. It was an emotional reunion, as Svala had not seen her Vrykul family in years. Astrid does not speak much common, and it was a nice chance for Svala to speak her native language again. Kol, Svala's grandfather, sought it fit to tell her the truth of her past. Barrich Hensley, a human, was her father. When she was born, the man wanted nothing to do with it, and tried to drown her, stealing Kol's fishing boat, plunging the child into the icy depths of the fjord. Kol had caught on in time, and swam out, recovering Svala and dragging Barrich back with him. Astrid was furious, betrayed. She angrily ripped out Barrich's left eye, cursing that he would never be able to see his daughter again, and left him to bleed to death. He survived, however, and was able to make it back to Stormwind. Upon hearing the tale, Svala was crushed, her nightmares of sinking beneath the waves now explained. She returns to the human world. During a seemingly romantic evening, Barrich made his presence known. Nothing stood in the way of Svala's rage a she tracked him down, following his trail to Pineridge, Lordaeron with Alverdo in tow. It was there that she was finally met face to face with him. They fought, hand to hand, and he was able to get a knife in between the slats of her plate. Wounded, she fell, but Alverdo was able to heal her just in time. The plot unfolded: Barrich and Emerson had joined forces, luring the both of them into their trap. When Svala had regained consciousness, she had the chance to fulfill her vengeance. In a moment of faith, Alverdo hands her the Blackmoore family sword: Oblivion. She was to prove her faith, her loyalty, her strength. Barrich was struck down, and she drove the blade through his chest, entirely impaling him. Barrich Hensley was no more. (WIP!) Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Vrykul